Tutaj
: stamtąd tutaj (w zależności od tego gdzie umieścimy swoje ja).]] Tutaj (także: tu) w jest to , który oznacza "to miejsce", w którym znajduje się podmiot myślący, bądź w którym siebie umieszcza. Przeciwieństwem wyrażenia tutaj jest tam. Jest to także wyrażenie okazjonalne, którego znaczenie zależy w znacznym stopniu od tego przez kogo i gdzie zostało wypowiedziane, w jakim czasie i w jakich warunkach. W użyciu potocznym Tutaj to miejsce, w którym coś jest zlokalizowane. Jednakże zarówno "miejsce", jak i "tutaj" zależą od kontekstu wypowiedzi. Na przykład, dla kogoś mieszkającego we Wrocławiu, Nowy Jork nie jest "tutaj". Jednak w porównaniu do Marsa, zarówno Nowy Jork, jak i Wrocław znajdują się na Ziemi i w takim przypadku Ziemia (a więc ze względu na swoje położenie również obydwa te miasta) może zostać uznana za "tutaj", podczas gdy Mars może zostać uznany za "tam". W fizyce - w bardzo szerokim ujęciu jesteśmy tutaj gdzie wskazuje strzałka (Солнце = Słońce), w jednym z ramion spirali Drogi Mlecznej.]] W danej chwili dla każdego istnieje tylko jedno tutaj ale nieskończenie wiele tam. Położenie określane jest za pomocą układu współrzędnych - dla Ziemi stosowane są współrzędne geograficzne. Przy rozpatrywaniu innych czasów, przeszłego lub przyszłego, tutaj to także teraz, zamiennik teraźniejszości - sytuacji i czasu, do którego powracają podróżnicy w czasie. W wielu większych miastach do celów lokalizacyjnych używa się mniej lub bardziej schematycznych mapek, które można spotkać w centrach informacyjnych, na przystankach komunikacji miejskiej i metra, w których słowo tutaj pełni rolę wikipedia:pl:markera miejsca. W filozofii W filozofii i psychologii ontologiczny problem znaczenia tutaj związany jest ze świadomością. W zależności od poziomu uświadomienia sytuacji przez konkretnego osobnika i jego świadomości tutaj może mieć różne znaczenia. Rozpatrując tutaj jako sytuację lub jako teraźniejszość - powstaje nie mające prostej odpowiedzi pytanie - w jaki sposób jednocześnie człowiek otrzymuje to całe doświadczenie zmysłowe. Badaniem znaczenia tutaj (w rozumieniu "tu i teraz") zajmowała się filozofia średniowieczna. Św. Augustyn stworzył osobliwą koncepcję czasu XI Księga Wyznań - św. Augustyn. Twierdził on, że czas, tak jak i wszystko, został nam dany od Boga. Zauważa jednak, że ten dar jest nierozłączny z "ruchem" substancji, jest dla ruchu konieczny. Stworzył on koncepcję 3xTeraz. Głosi ona, że mamy "teraz" to w przeszłości, które zaraz po wypowiedzeniu ulatuje w tę przeszłość, mamy to "teraz" zgodne z czasem jego wypowiedzi, oraz to "teraz" jeszcze nie wypowiedziane. Augustyn zauważa, że Bóg daje nam jeden pewnik: śmierć, czyli fakt, który na pewno kiedyś nastąpi w czasie "teraz" przyszłym. Nie ustosunkowuje się jednak co do statusu czasu przeszłego i przyszłego, nie określa ostatecznie czy bytuje on w jakiejś czasoprzestrzeni, którego sam stałby się zarazem formą i substancją. Na nowo znaczeniem tutaj zajęła się mająca swoje początki w XIX w. fenomenologia. W nastawieniu naturalnym mamy na temat świata pewne założenia, domysły, teorie, spekulacje. Fenomenologia nawołuje do ich odrzucenia po to, by przyjrzeć się światu tak, jak się on jawi tu i teraz. Jeden z teoretyków fenomenologi, niemiecki filozof i matematyk Edmund Husserl postulował powrót do rzeczy samych, traktowania świata wyłącznie jako fenomeny, zjawiska Idee czystej fenomenologii i fenomenologicznej filozofii (niem. Ideen zu einer reinen phänomenologischen Philosophie - Edmund Husserl, 1913), Wykłady z fenomenologii wewnętrznej świadomości czasu (niem. Vorlesungen zur Phänomenologie des inneres Zeitbewusstseins - Edmund Husserl, 1928). Wśród innych ważnych pojęć fenomenologii znajduje się analiza eidetyczna, czyli dążenie do uchwycenia istoty tego, co dane, ideacja, docieranie do istoty zjawisk, widzenie istotnościowe. W naoczności istotnościowej dana jest czysta istota zjawiska. Uchwycenie tej istoty nie musi być przeprowadzone na wielu przykładach, wystarczy nawet jeden lub tylko naoczność wyobrażeniowa (przykład wyobrażony). Takie podejście do problemu poznania każe zastanowić się także nad tym co rozumiemy pod pozornie oczywistymi pojęciami "tutaj" i "teraz". W ujęciu Wilfrida Sellarsa (amerykański filozof neopragmatysta) wszystkie wyrazy typu: „tutaj”, „tu”, „teraz”, „ten”, „tamten”, „ów”, należą do pragmatycznego metajęzyka i stanowią warunki umożliwiające sam akt wskazywania Eidos: Zagadnienie ostensji (wskazywania/deixis) w ujęciu Wilfrida Sellarsa - Katarzyna Kobos, Uniwersytet Łódzki. W religii Koncepcja wszechobecnego boga (omniprezencja) zakłada, że gdziekolwiek by człowiek nie był słowa "Bóg jest tutaj (obecny)" będą zawsze prawdziwe. Nie znaczy to, że bóg gdzieś konkretnie się znajduje ale że może być wszędzie w tym samym czasie "Bóg jest we wszystkim, co nas otacza, trzeba go przeczuwać, przeżywać" - Paulo Coelho, Pielgrzym, "Kiedy się sądzi, że On jest nieobecny, można Go oglądać – kiedy jest obecny nie można Go zobaczyć" - Aureliusz Augustyn z Hippony. W tym znaczeniu skarga konającego ukrzyżowanego Jezusa Chrystusa "Boże, mój Boże, czemuś mnie opuścił?" Biblia Tysiąclecia; wg Ewangelii Mateusza i Marka, Jezus mówił słowami psalmu Dawida, Ps 22 nie może być brana dosłownie - znaczy ona tylko, że chociaż Bóg był cały czas obecny to jednak z jakichś znanych tylko sobie powodów uznał za stosowne nie interweniować w tej sprawie. W kulturze i zachowaniach społecznych wzniesiony w Singapurze.]] Wielu ludzi lubi trwale zaznaczyć swoją obecność w jakimś (zwłaszcza znanym) miejscu. W wielu miejscach na świecie i wielu językach można spotkać napisane długopisem, pisakiem lub wyryte rylcem na ścianie (na drzewie lub innym mniej lub bardziej stosownym miejscu) napisy w rodzaju "Tu byłem. Electron", "Tutaj była cała nasza paczka z Mławy, 15.2.2008", itp. W takim ujęciu słowo tutaj/tu określa tę drobną chwilę w czasie i przestrzeni, w którym dana osoba (lub grupa osób) była w tym konkretnym miejscu. Czasami tego typu napisy można znaleźć także w nie całkiem typowych miejscach. W Polsce dużą popularnością cieszy się żartobliwa inskrypcja: Tu byłem. Tony Halik, bądź Tu byłem. Tkaczuk. Na podobnej zasadzie w środowisku speleologów funkcjonuje Byłem tu. M. Pulina które można znaleźć w trudno dostępnych miejscach w wielu jaskiniach w Polsce i na świecie "Kilroy tu był" - Łukasz Dziatkiewicz, tygodnik Polityka.pl, 7 maja 2007. .]] Jedną z najbardziej znanych na świecie inskrypcji, wykonywanych w formie graffiti był napis Kilroy was here"Kilroy tu był" - Łukasz Dziatkiewicz, tygodnik Polityka.pl, 7 maja 2007 (pol.: Tutaj był Kilroy), który po raz pierwszy pojawił się i zyskał popularność w czasie II wojny światowej. Napisem Kilroy was here oraz towarzyszącym mu schematycznym rysunkiem, przedstawiającym postać wychylającą się zza muru, amerykańscy żołnierze ozdabiali ściany w miejscach obozowania. Z inskrypcją związanych jest wiele legend – m.in. Hitler miał wierzyć, że Kilroy jest amerykańskim superszpiegiem. Jako ciekawostkę można podać fakt, że Ryszard Krynicki napisał wiersz poświęcony temu fenomenowi zatytułowany "Byłem tutaj" "Byłem tutaj" - wiersz z tomiku "Kamień, szron" - Ryszard Krynicki, Biblioteka Poetycka Wydawnictwa a5, Kraków 2005. W Internecie Użycie w Internecie wyrazu "tutaj" zostało rozpowszechnione w hiperłączach "kliknij tutaj", w których "tutaj" oznacza link do oddzielnej strony (do której możemy przejść wybierając ten link myszką). W języku angielskim używa się analogicznie wyrażenia For more information, click here. Eksperci od użyteczności stron internetowych uważają jednak, że nie powinno się stosować jako opisu hiperłącza tekstu "kliknij tutaj" World Wide Web Consortium QA Tips, Aaron Swartz, wrzesień 2001 , Jakob Nielsen's AlertBox: 3 października 2005: Top Ten Web Design Mistakes of 2005 . Zobacz też * wikipedia:pl:deixis * Lokalizacja: położenie tam oraz tutaj. * Nawigacja: jak dotrzeć stąd do tamtąd. * Global Positioning System (GPS): Precyzyjny dostęp do tutaj. * this: termin w programowaniu używany do odnosząca się do tego samego obiektu * Czas * Localhost * okazjonalność * adres zameldowania * Wszechświat * System słoneczny Kategoria:Język polski Kategoria:Ontologia